


The Angel of Thursday

by Marsupeler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Fluff/whump, Gendbent Dean, Genderbent Castiel, Genderbent Sam, Girl Dean, Kid Castiel, Kid Sam, Teen Dean, Weechesters, Wingfic, girl cas, girl sam, refrenced abuse/torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sat in the back at with her angel, while Sam sat shot gun, bending over backwards to see the newcomer.</p><p>"We should call her Castiel." Sam said. "Since it's Thursday. And Castiel is the angel of Thursday."</p><p>"But she's a girl." John stated.</p><p>"Then we'll call her Castiella."<br/>~~~~</p><p>Or an AU were Deanna (girl Dean) saves Castiella (winged-girl Cas) from a demon and brings her into the family. It's cute, so shut up and read it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel of Thursday

**The Angel of Thursday**

  
Dean didn't like this, it was only Sammy's third hunting trip, and Bobby had warned them that it might be a demon. Though her dad insisted that if Sam was going to be a 'Big Girl now', she had to go on every hunting trip, and not complain. Dean knew it was a scare tactic to get Sam back to the motel till she was older, but the little trooper had trained for this, and thought she could handle it.

  
"Deanna, you go up in front. Samantha, you keep Deanna covered." Their dad said as he handed each of his daughter's a salt-rock gun. "You girls remember the exorcism?" Each nodded, even though Dean halfway knew most of the parts, she knew that her nerdy sis had it down pat before her first trip.

  
Going through the darkened hallways of the decrepit house, they split off from their father as he crept up the degrading stairs. Sammy stuck to Dean, looking at everything that caught her eyes, making sure nothing was going to jump out at them. Dean wanted to laugh, if it wasn't such a serious situation.

  
Most of the rooms were already opened looking into small areas where the full moon lit up. It wasn't until they got to the end of the hallway that they found a door that was closed. Dean looked down at her nine year old sister, wondering if she would agree to sit and wait outside while Dean checked around. Though it probably won't bode well for the youngest Winchester. So Dean shook the thought out of her head and opened the door.

A child, about Sammy's age, with obsidian black wings looked over at Dean with out of focus, blue, dazed eyes. She had chopped off black hair that matched the color of her wings, and to Dean's astonishment, she was naked. She had wounds, new and old, tracking over her body, blood dripping on the floor and bones sticking out of her skin. If Dean couldn't see the rise and fall of her skin and bone chest, she would have thought the kid was dead.

  
"Sammy, keep watch, while I help her." Dean said, running over to the table the poor thing was attached to with metal cuffs that were engraved with symbols that looked magical to Dean. "It's ok. Just a few minutes and we'll get you out of here."

  
Dean didn't know why she was comforting the kid, it had wings, it clearly wasn't human, but something told her that it was still only a child. It couldn't have done anything wrong. It was some sort of bored, a Raven most likely. Or she could be a fanatic's weird attempt to make Maximum Ride a real thing. Either way it was a kid around Sammy's age, and Dean had gone soft.

  
"Just one more -" Dean started to pick the lock on the last cuff on the kid's left wing, she still had another wing to go, but stopped when the kid stiffened. "Hey, it's ok."

  
"N-no, p-please, I didn't... please." The kid's voice was grading to hear as the words clawed out of her throat. Her face morphed into something none other than full blown terror. Dean noticed too late that her dull gaze wasn't aimed at Dean, but something behind her.

  
"Oh, my child, I see you found the last one." A smooth voice laughed delightedly behind Dean, making her whip around. A man in his late forty's grinned down at Dean with pale yellow eyes and dirty blonde hair. Behind the demon(? Dean was pretty sure it was a demon) was her father and Sammy tied up and gagged. "It feels so nice getting the whole set, your mother was quite fun to fry, though she did ruin my little chance at making Sammy here my pond." The demon sighed airily, thinking about what could have been. "Sadly this little reunion will have to be some other time." He reached out to grab Dean, who was stunned at this revelation. This was the same monster who killed her mom, and he was torturing a little kid.

  
Before the demon could touch her, there was a loud cracking noise and the eight year old was in front of Dean, touching the stunned demon on the forehead. It was like an instant exorcism as black smoke exploded from the man's face and vanished into the air.

  
Dean acted fast as the kid slumped forward, catching her before she hit the ground. Dean felt sick how light the kid felt in her arms, but knew she couldn't do anything about that right now, she had Sammy and her dad to save. Though, looking up Dean saw that they were both out of their bonds, looking over around the room to see if the demon was really gone.

  
"Dad, we have to get out of here, she's hurt." Dean lifted the girl further up, shifting her hold so the wings didn't drag on the ground.

  
"Dean, that's not a child, it's a monster." John said, his gun cocked. "And the only thing good for it, is to put it out of it's misery."

  
"WHAT?" Dean hugged the angel (because nothing could feel so pure) closer to her chest. "She saved us, she could have staid on that table, but she saved us, and now she's dying."

  
"Deanna Winchester, we aren't going to take a monster home, what if she's waiting for us to help her, and she attacks Samantha?" John argued. "Put it down."

  
"We can't just leave her, she was hurt by the demon too, and what will happen when he comes back? Happy smiles and hugs? She's an angel, dad, I won't let you hurt her." Dean turned and ran out of the room, not caring that her dad didn't want the angel. Dean would run away with it if she had too. She was practically raising Sammy now, and how hard is it to raise an angel? If that was really what the kid was. Either way, she wasn't going to die because of Dean.

  
Dean didn't make it far until her father caught up with her. Though she did make it outside, so she had that going for her. She glanced to find Sammy locked into the impala, looking with wide eyes over at them.

  
"We'll make a deal." John began, kneeling to be eye level to his short thirteen year old daughter. "You will take care of your - angel. If she shows signs of aggression, she's gone. But you have to do the research, train her... I'll call Bobby, to make sure she's not some malevolent spirit thing. Understand?"

  
"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded, hugging the girl to his chest. "I understand."

  
Dean sat in the back at with her angel, while Sam sat shot gun, bending over backwards to see the newcomer.

  
"We should call her Castiel." Sam said. "Since it's Thursday. And Castiel is the angel of Thursday."

  
"But she's a girl." John stated.

  
"Then we'll call her Castiella."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bigger series, so shut up and read those too.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and have a nice day - Marsupeler


End file.
